Helpless When She Smiles
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Stranded out in the middle of no where, no gas,and in the pouring rain, Mal and Natara sit in their car. What'll happen here? Go ahead and read, you know you want to :D Please read and review. Enjoy!


Hey readers! I have no idea how to continue "I love you like a love song" so I give you this little one-shot so that I can think of the right way to continue my other story! ENJOY AND R&R PLEASE…. Or else…LOL jk jk!

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CAUSE OF DEATH. OR THIS SONG TITLE WHICH BELONGS TO THE BACKSTREET BOYS.

Helpless When She Smiles

"Damn, this sucks. I can't believe we're stranded out here. Do we even have a GPS to tell us where we are?" Detective Mal Fallon asked his girlfriend, Special Agent Natara Williams. The duo had been dating for two weeks now, after what seemed like ages for the others to convince them to confess.

Natara was sitting in the front passenger seat, rubbing her temples, relieving another headache. "Mal, for the umpteenth time, the GPS was the reason why we're here in the first place. Besides, this is your damn fault anyway."

"_My _fault? How is this my fault?" Mal asked, turning his head in an almost whiplashing speed. Natara turned back to him, clearly annoyed by his lack of reasoning. "The reason we're out here is because YOU decided to find a short cut, as well as manage to get lost, which by the time we found a way out, we ran out of gas!" Natara fumed, further angering him.

Biting his lip in fury, Mal decided not to retaliate and stepped out of the car, in to the pouring rain, and began walking down the road. Shocked by his action, Natara opened her door and yelled, "_MALACHI CHARLES FALLON, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA CATCH PNEUMONIA_!" Much to her chagrin, he kept on walking.

It took him 30 minutes to finally calm down and decide to turn back to his car. "_Ugh, we fight all the time. I'm gonna regret that move when I get a nasty cold._" Mal thought while walking down the road.

She keeps her secrets  
>In her eyes<br>She wraps the truth  
>Inside her lies<br>Just when I can't say  
>What she's done to me<br>She comes to me  
>And leads me back to paradise<p>

_Thinking back before they became a couple, Mal remembered the fall out they had after he shot Shawn Mallory, Natara's ex-boyfriend._

"_How could you, Mal!" Natara started after she gathered the right words to say…although that wasn't much, but it was all she could think of._

"_Nat, he was threat to me and you! My orders were: shoot to kill!" Mal retaliated._

_After the exchange of a few harsh words, Natara turned on her heels and walked away from Mal._

_A couple of weeks later, she was still mad at him, but managed to smile at a few of his jokes, which meant the world to the homicide detective.  
><em>  
>She's so hard to hold<br>But I can't let go

_It may seem like hell to have her as a partner and girlfriend at times, but anyone willing to take her away from him is going to have on _hell_ of a fight._

I'm a house of cards  
>in a hurricane<br>A reckless fire  
>In the pouring rain<br>She cuts me and the pain  
>Is all I wanna feel<br>She'll dance away just like a child  
>She drives me crazy<br>Drives me wild  
>But I'm helpless when she smiles <p>

_One lazy Friday night, the couple laid on Mal's couch. Mal was reclined on the couch's arm and Natara was reclining against him, his arms around her waist, placing soft kisses on her head from time to time. _

"_I could get used to this." Natara stated, looking up at Mal. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers ever so softly._

"_I love you, Nat." Mal said, with a sincere smile on his face. "I love you, too, Mally-bear." Natara returned. Usually he wouldn't accept that nick name from anyone, but Natara was an exception._

She smiles  
><em>She smiles, and his whole world illuminates in bright colors. 2020 vision. _

Maybe I'd fight if I could  
>It hurts so bad<br>But feels so good  
>She opens up just like<br>A rose to me  
>When she's close to me<br>Anything she'd ask me to  
>I would<p>

It's out of control  
>But I can't let go<p>

_Outside of Genevieve's House of Horrors, Natara sits on the bumper of an ambulance, absorbing all that had occurred that night. _

_She smiles when she sees Mal walking up to her._

"_Hey, are you alright?" He asks, while sitting on the bumper next to her. _

"_Y-yeah, a little shaken but, I'm alright." Natara responded, flashing another smile, ,making him smile back._

_Mal puts his arm around her. Natara leans over and rests her head on his shoulder._

"_I knew you'd come for me."_

"_Of course I did. I'm your partner."_

_He looked down at her, she looked up at him. A sudden urge to kiss her came over him…and then it was gone once Shawn showed up in a stretcher. _

I'm a house of cards  
>in a hurricane<br>A reckless fire  
>In the pouring rain<br>She cuts me and the pain  
>Is all I wanna feel<br>She'll dance away just like a child  
>She drives me crazy<br>Drives me wild  
>But I'm helpless when she smiles<p>

_Maskmaker case. Mr and Mrs. Waldencrest. He loved the ring to that, but he liked it even more when it was _Mr and Mrs. Fallon. _All he wanted was to marry this woman and start a family. _

"Damn Oscar, damn Shawn… and dammit, damn _me_!" Mal seethed. He began to walk faster and eventually began running.

When she looks at me  
>I get so weak<p>

Waking up next to Natara was the best feeling Mal's ever had. Her face motivates him, makes him strive in the things he does, gives him something to _believe_ in.

I'm a house of cards  
>in a hurricane<br>A reckless fire  
>In the pouring rain<br>She cuts me and the pain  
>Is all I wanna feel<br>She'll dance away just like a child  
>She drives me crazy<br>Drives me wild  
>But I'm helpless when she smiles<p>

Finally, after half an hour of running after him, and he running back, the two meet, face to face.

"Nat, I-I'm so…" Mal begins but Natara cuts him off.

"No Mal, _I'm_ sorry. It was wrong for me to blame you. Sure, you were trying to find a short cut and we got lost but, it's not your fault." She pauses momentarily. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you." Mal said and Natara smiles from ear to ear, and jumps into his arms , and he wraps his arms around her in a firm hug.

"I love you, Mal."

"I love you, too, Nat."

_He's helpless when she smiles._


End file.
